Sonic Universal: The Islands Of Time
''Sonic Universal: The Islands Of Time ''is the nineth installment of Sonic Universal. Race to the Islands "Oh no," Sonic said, "The other islands!" "We better hurry," Darkness said, "Knuckles, you go to Angel Island. Sonic and Sally, you go to South Island. Tails and Amy, go to West Side Island. Bunnie, go to the Knothole War Memorial. Everyone else, come with me." Everyone then heads to there destination to evacuate everyone there and who they see on the way..... A Southern Western Sonic and Sally headed to the capital of South Island, Green Hill Zone. "Everyone, evacuate now. The Eggman is coming to destroy the island. Get out as quickly as you can," Sally said. "I was your hero when I first came here, but I can't stop this with such short notice. Get out, NOW!" Sonic said. Everyone tried to evacuate, but it was too late. Eggman had started to bomb the island. Most people got away, but some did not make it out alive. Sonic picked up Sally and started to run across the water to West Side Island. Meanwhile, Tails and Amy were warning the people of West Side Island, but Sonic and Sally had interupted and said, "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" They ran as quickly as they could. They had saw Eggman's ship in the distance once most people were evacuated. Very little died. They must get to the memorial as quick as possible. Angels of Memories "Evac now!" Bunnie said at the center on the memorial grounds. "Eggman is coming to destroy the memorial city!" Everyone started running away. But Eggman had came right then. He shot misiles at the memoral, and once he got close, bombed it. Bunnie was caught in the blast. Sonic and his friends came and saw the destrucition had already happened. "I need help," Bunnie said. They ran to Mobotropolis, finding the hospital still standing, with Dr. Quack inside. They dropped Bunnie off there, and went to the Mystic Ruins, seeing Eggman in the distance. They see that Angel Island was already evacuated. Knuckles was coming over to them, with the Master Emerald. But then a lazer was shot at the Master Emerald, a teather lazer. Eggman took the Master Emerald and summoned the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his friends were running back to Mobotropolis. "What's gonna happen now?" Tails asked. "Our doom," Darkness said. "Woah, when did you get back?" Sonic asked. "Just a bit ago," Darkness said, " We tryed warning everyone on Christmas Island, but Eggman shot us down. We got in escape pods and escaped." "But why are you holding your arm?" Knuckles asked. "The hovercraft we took started exploding, and a sharp piece got my arm," Darkness replied. Then they saw a hologram appear. It was Eggman's head. "Greetings, fellow Mobians. I am combining all your territory into one, with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Now Eggmanland wil exist. Everyone surrender, or be killed. Good day now," Eggman said. Then it happened, the islands started merging. Now the war will not only be in Mobotropolis, but on all land on Mobius. "We must take Eggman down, once and for all!" Sonic said. Category:Sonic Universal Story